Summon Night 2 ~ My One And Only Prince
My One And Only Prince (私だけの王子さま, watashi dake no ouji-sama) is a Light Novel that tells a side story for Summon Night 2. It also has a very brief connection with the third game. The story follows Amer’s ending with Toris as main character and Bulrell as beast partner. Plot After defeating Melgitos, Toris spent two year by the side of the Giant Sacred Tree, but after Amer have finally awaken. With the saint girl going back to her village, Toris and Nesty decided to go back to the capital Zeram after a long time. They went to a restaurant where they had arranged to meet with their friends. Getting there, they joined Minis and Paffel and Keina on a conversation about what their other friends where doing recently, until Toris notice that Forte, one of the members that supposed to be with them that day, wasn’t there. For her surprise, when she asked about him, Keina suddenly broke down in tears. The reason for this was a tournament happening soon in the capital. It was organized directly by the Saint Kingdom royal family. The prize was to have any wish granted, even if it was needed to use the entire Kingdom’s power to do it. Surprisingly, the numbers of competitors have suddenly increased when it was clarified that even marring with the king daughter: Diminye could be granted as the prize. She was considered by many as the prettiest woman in the Kingdom, as marring her would also mean becoming the next King, this became the main target of most men participating, and Forte was one of them. For Keina who is so in love with Forte to the point where it is stupid, this alone would be enough reason to cry, sadly, there was more to it, as Forte suddenly disappear from her side leaving not explanation. The two of them were inseparable, and for Keina that has no memories from her homeland, Forte was her world. Her friends tried to comfort her, but it was Paffel weird suggestion that restored her spirit. Meanwhile, Forte was to meet with Shamrock in a bar, but when he got there, he saw his childhood friend defeating a group of young nobles to protect a lady. Meanwhile, Forte tried to flirt with the lady Shamrock saved, but she gets scared and run. After the fight, Shamrock explains to Forte about his dream to create an order of knights that could protect anyone from anywhere. Forte says he will support him on that by entering in the tournament with him. He also gives Shamrock his wallet back, making the young knight notice that the lady had use the opportunity to cut his pocket to steal it while he was fighting. He gets impressed that Forte not only saw through her, but was also able to steal it back without her noticing. Shamrock admitted he was defeated that night. On the day of the tournament, Toris and Nesty came to watch what Forte was up to, only to find a masked fighter named “Fortissimo” instead. Shamrock was also preparing for his match when Toris went to questioning him about Forte’s actions, however, he said he could not tell Forte’s reasons because he would be betraying his trust. He also comments about how people sometimes refrain to talk about some subjects to protect their loved ones. This made Toris remember how Nesty didn’t wished for her to know her family’s legacy for the same reason. Even so, Toris was still not satisfied. At the end of the first round, both Forte and Shamrock were easily able to pass to the next round, but there were many others strong fighters participating, even an armored warrior from Wystern. Among them was also Lowsso Wordein, Kelma’s rebel brother that had plans to use the tournament’s prize to overthrow his family. Kelma warned Toris about Lowsso’s tactics of hiding the summon Pararaika on his legs by using the secret technique of Summon Equip passed on his family. Using his summon’s ability to throw countless spores that paralyzes his opponents, he was able to easily win and pass to the second round. What they didn’t expect to see was Keina fighting in the tournament using an Oni god mask and the alias “Sword Maiden of the Oni path”, she also made her way through the next round. Paffel explained it was by her suggestion that Keina entered in the tournament representing the Yellow Faction so she could go after Forte directly. Meanwhile, while looking for Forte, Minis fell from some stairs, but thankfully she got saved by a kind old man who was Minis’s mother old friend and already knew Minis through her, after thanking him for catching her, Minis was finally able to find Forte, who wanted to ask a big favor from her. In the next round, Shamrock fought against Lambda that, at the time, was the instructor of the knights from Seijent. Lambda’s trump card was the Iyai Technique he copied from Kazamine, however, Shamrock had also met the same samurai, what gave him the opportunity to watch how that technique worked, since Lambda’s version was a mere copy, Shamrock was able to avoid it and defeat him. On the next round, Forte struggled a little against Lowsso, but when Lowsso tells him about his childish reasons for participating in the tournament, Forte gets really angry and uses the summon Seirenu he had borrowed from Minis to cure himself from the numbness caused by Lowsso’s summon. Forte explained who Lowsso reminded of himself when he was a teenager, and who that really made him furious. After some lecture, Forte knocked Lowsso and advanced to the next round, however, he got out of the coliseum and Keina used opportunity to finally confront him. Forte finally revealed he was the supposed dead prince of the Saint Kingdom and how he wanted to save his little sister that could be forced to marry someone she doesn’t love because of his selfishness and stupidity. Suddenly, they got interrupted by king Sufort - Forte’s father and the same old man who had helped Minis before. Forte questioned his father about his sister’s involvement as a possible prize in the tournament, but the king said she is a strong woman that never complained about her responsibilities, and a coward such as Forte had to saying on the matter. Sufort demanded that Forte proved he was strong enough to complain about it and Forte accepted the challenge, however, he was no match for the Sword of Youth used by the King. When Sufort was about to give the final attack, Keina protected Forte by saying he was no coward and that she would die for him. The couple was found by Toris later lying on the ground side-by-side. Since both vanished from the coliseum, they got disqualified, leaving the final round for Shamrock against his rival Lubaid. Both had exactly the same objective, even so, they fought with all their powers. Shamrock was victorious and received ceremony where he met with Diminye face-to-face in a long time. Shamrock asked that the Kingdom used all its powers to support the creation of a new group of knights. This marked the birth of the Freedom Knights. After those events, they group begin to prepare for the trip to a mysterious island. Toris and Nesty were ordered to go there in a mission with the pirate Jakinie as a guide. Leading to the events in the epilogue from Summon Night 3. Gallery 036.jpg|Clean cover illustration LN-20.jpg|Forte faces his father LN-21.jpg|Toris and Nesty arrive in Zeram LN-22.jpg|Meeting with friends in the restaurant LN-23.jpg|Enter "Fortissimo"! LN-24.jpg|Toris demanding an explanation from Shamrock LN-25.jpg|Lowsso using his technique LN-26.jpg|Sufort saves Minis LN-27.jpg|Forte uses Seirenu to cure himself LN-28.jpg|Keina confronting Forte LN-29.jpg|Shamrock VS Lubaid LN-30.jpg|The ending ceremony Category:Tie-Ins Category:Main Series Tie-Ins Category:Light Novel